Within the Sky There Is Harmony
by Rahxe1182
Summary: Kazumi is given a mission to assassinate Vongola Decimo. But in the Underground, his identity still remains a mystery. By pure dumb luck, Kazumi meets and befriends him almost immediately. But her task won't be easy with all of his Guardians around, and a mutual enemy lurking in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

The teacher had led Kazumi from the main office, all the way to the classroom. The pair had remained silent the entire way there. Takamura, the name the teacher was known as, was looking through various papers as they walked, not even sparing Kazumi a glance. Prior to their departure through the hallways however, he had instructed her to remain in the hallway just outside the classroom so that he could give the standard and proper introduction.

Kazumi had simply nodded, not in the slightest bit concerned about whether or not she would be properly introduced to her new classmates. She would have been perfectly happy just walking in and taking a seat somewhere; much like most schools in the Americas. So as they walked through the corridors, Kazumi took some opportunity to glance around and get a feel for the school. It wasn't until they turned a corner that she began to feel a sort of strange pressure, one that she couldn't identify no matter how she tried. But once she and Takamura-sensei were in front of the door to the classroom, it hit her like a slap to the face. She was only half paying attention when Takamura-sensei reissued the instruction to stay outside the door; she was far too distracted by the feeling inside of her to even really truly notice it.

But even still, Kazumi didn't move. Her flames were bucking and kicking so furiously at the presence on the other side of this door. In fact, they screamed and yearned for it. Kazumi was able to break herself out of her stunned shock and plaster a grin on her face.

There was a Sky here.

And a strong one at that.

Again she felt her flames reach out with such strong desire, and it made her wonder just who could this pure, honest, and _massive_ Sky be?

"Please come in and introduce yourself." She heard from inside. Without hesitation, Kazumi opened the door to walk in and look around quickly, only to falter slightly and in such a way most would think her only nervous.

 _ **HIM?!**_ Her mind screeched as her eyes landed on the scrawny and too kind looking boy with brown hair standing in every direction. His expression hadn't supplied a much better impression. He almost looked as though he was in the midst of having a panic attack. On instinct, Kazumi's flames reached out. No, he _WAS_ having a panic attack! _**WHAT. THE. HELL?!**_

And then, as if noticing her presence for the first time, the Sky boy looked in her direction, taking her in as she made her way to the center at the front. Suddenly his expression softened and she almost thought she heard a relieved sigh. Kazumi couldn't understand it. What on earth would he have to be so nervous about a new student?

"Hello everyone," She began, ignoring her confusion to face the class. "My name is Yamashita Kazumi. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She bowed politely, as it was custom in the Japanese culture. "As Takamura-sensei had explained, I've transferred over from a school overseas in Italy, so I hope you will all take care of me." She put on a jovial smile, and it was as if half the class was already mentally fawning over her. She could almost feel the hormones filling up the room as her eyes scanned each face as she spoke. It also didn't go unnoticed, the short and brief whispers that went around.

"Another one from Italy? That's crazy." And the like. She mentally frowned at that. Clearly she hadn't been the first person to come here looking for the Vongola Decimo.

Vongola Decimo.

Kazumi's gaze shifted back to the brown haired Sky. It wasn't entirely impossible for him to be the person behind the mysterious identity. The Decimo _was_ supposed to be young and still in training after all. Besides, this boy's flames were absolutely _massive_!

"Yamamoto-san, could you please share your textbook with Yamashita-san for today?" Takamura called out to a boy with short black hair.

"Ah, sure!" He displayed a wide and eager grin when Kazumi turned her attention to him. That was when she was finally able to notice something about him.

 _Rain flames_. Her mind supplied. And then it was like a bullet had struck her. Suddenly she was able to detect the other flames in the room that had been so well hidden under the protection of the Sky. _Storm. Mist. And…_ What flame was that? Her eyes landed on the red-head sitting near the back. He looked almost as pathetic as the Sky boy, but then, even his flames were larger than she would have imagined. All of their flames were. She began to sweat and mentally panic.

This was not good.

"Yamashita-san, please take your seat next to Yamamoto." Takamura instructed just before turning to his papers and then the board. Kazumi complied silently, taking the empty adjacent seat and sliding it over to be next to the Rain boy.

"Yamashita, right?" He asked and she simply nodded. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet ya." Did he ever stop grinning?

"Thanks. You can call me Kazumi though. I haven't been addressed by my surname in years." She said with a smile.

"Sure, then you can call me Takeshi." Again with that grin. Kazumi let out a small laugh.

"I think I'll stick with Yamamoto-kun for now. Just until I get to know you that is." Takeshi simply nodded at that as he flipped open the textbook.

"Sure!"

xXx

Science, Kazumi quickly realized, was absolutely grueling. Especially at this level. By then end of the lesson, all she wanted to do was emphasize with most of her classmates and slam her head onto her desk. Though she opted to hold restraint, even if she thought she could never be more bored in her entire life.

"Oi, Kazumi." Takeshi called from above her. He had already gotten out of his seat. "It's a break, why don't you come sit with us?" _Us?_ She had an uneasy feeling about the use of the word _us_.

"Ah, sure! I'd love to!" _Enthusiastic. Remember to be enthusiastic!_ Though that was kind of hard to do once she noticed _all_ of the large flames gathering around the Sky. Even that boy with the strange flame she had never felt before. She sighed. What kind of hell had she gotten herself into?

"Yo, Tsuna!" Takeshi cheered, greeting the Sky boy with a grin.

"Takeshi-kun." He greeted in return. _So his name is Tsuna._ Kazumi's mind absorbed the information.

"I invited Kazumi to sit with us." Takeshi continued as he pulled a chair close to Tsuna's desk and sat in it backwards.

"Baka, like Juudaime has time to spend with the new person." _Juudaime?_

"Ah, no it's fine Hayato-kun. It's nice to meet you Yamashita-san" And just like that he sent her a warm and welcoming smile. Kazumi's flame gave that reeling kick again. They were so exceptionally drawn to his Sky flames, she couldn't even force herself to walk away.

"Thank you. But please, call me Kazumi." _Three of the flames identified. Takeshi. Hayato. Tsuna._ Perhaps it was worth sitting here with them after all.

"Kazumi-san then. I'm Sawada Tsuna." Tsuna said, a smile still gracing his features. Kazumi mentally cried; he really was too kind. "So, you used to live in Italy?" That snapped her out of her trance. She was quick to take in their expressions; nervous on Tsuna's part, the others a bit shocked by the question.

"Yeah, my dad works for the international bank and got transferred there. I came back to Japan to finish my schooling here." Kazumi watched as Tsuna seemed to heave yet another sigh of relief. She forced herself not to visibly frown. Suspicious.

"So then, Kazumi-san, lives alone?" Tsuna asked, his expression slowly forming into a frown. Shit, she just fell into a dangerous question.

"Ah…" She hesitated. "Yes. But I have my dad's trust fund." It was actually her own money. "And I know how to cook a decent meal, so I'll be fine." She was an excellent cook. Kazumi gave a nervous laugh when she noticed his astonished expression.

"Sugoi, I can barely stop tripping over my own feet, let alone even think about living on my own." He looked truly amazed. Even his flames gave off the feeling of amazement.

"You get used to it. My dad works all the time, so I learned to make use of the house for myself." She explained, hoping with all hope that it was a liable excuse.

"Well, if you ever need anything, Kazumi-san, please just ask." His overly kind expression had her flabbergasted to the point where she was speechless and a light blush formed on her cheeks. _These damn Skies and their overly potent personalities._

xXx

Other than those who stayed behind for clean-up, Kazumi was the last one out of the classroom that evening. The hallways were nearly empty as well, with students either on their way home or already participating in after school activities. She was well aware of the five flames from her class still lingering around on the campus, having been introduced to Chrome and Enma not too soon before their conversation took a turn to random things.

Chrome though incredibly shy and weak bodied, had an incredible supply of Mist flames at her disposal. Perhaps she was a true illusionist. That would certainly explain it; those who could create true and real illusions often did have the superior amount of power to back it up. And then there was Enma. His strange flame continued to baffle her. It was so eerily similar to a Sky flame, but at the same time, it most definitely was not a Sky. Just what was it?

Kazumi sighed again. He was kind, just like Tsuna was. In fact, just like the eerily similarity in their flames, they themselves were strangely alike. Both of them, Kazumi learned, had absolutely horrible grades. Their physical fitness was left to be questioned. And she certainly didn't need to think about just how utterly…. _Dame_ they were. She was already getting a headache just thinking about it.

"Crowding herbivores will be bitten to death." A new flame identity had Kazumi freezing in her steps before she quickly dove into hiding. She starred at her feet from her position, sweat already pouring down her face. What was with this monstrosity of a flame? She dared to peek around the pillar she hid behind. She spotted the one wielding tonfas, Cloud flames just about nearly embracing every part of his body. But it wasn't just his flame that had her completely immobile. There was another; a Sun flame that was completely limitless.

Her eyes physically widened. What was with these people? What was with this school? Why were there so many people here with such massive flame pools? She needed an answer to this immediately. But even the best info broker would still take at least two days. No. She knew someone who could definitely get her information in a mere few hours.

A wicked grin made its way onto her face. She would get her answers.

Calming her features into a neutral expression, Kazumi vacated her hiding position and made to continue past her classmates.

"HIBARI!" Well, she had thought of remaining composed, but that Sun had other plans apparently. She openly starred at the light haired boy, completely gobsmacked. He was quite literately POURING Sun flames! "We aren't crowding! We're doing EXTREME TRAINING!" He shouted, as he entered a boxing position. _Ah, so he's a Boxer._

"O-Onii-san, we're just walking home from school." Tsuna stuttered. "And please don't bite us to death Hibari-san, we really were just on our way out." Kazumi watched the interactions between the group. Gokudera Hayato was quite near his breaking point; his flames were practically _begging_ to be let loose. Yamamoto Takeshi, although laughing off the situation, was making vain attempts to break up the dispute. Or maybe he was just enjoying himself too much to even bother trying to break it up. Chrome and Enma stood near the back, simply trying to avoid the situation in the first place, not wishing to have any involvement. And then there was Tsuna and this _Onii-san_. While the Sun Boxer was just barely up front and personal with the Cloud, Tsuna appeared to stand between them all trying to prevent any fighting from happening.

"Oh, Kazumi!" Takeshi called, finally noticing her presence. Well, she should hope he noticed. She had only been standing there for a good, solid five minutes just… _starring_. Oh God this was so unprofessional of her. Kazumi meekly raised her hand to give a small wave to the large group. "We're about to walk home together, want to join us?"

"Only weak herbivores flock together. Leave or I'll bite you all." Kazumi's meek grimace quickly turned into a frown followed by a sudden, hardened glare at the Cloud. She had to remind herself to keep calm and school her expression into fine disappointment.

"Sorry Yamamoto-kun, but I have some things to do before I get home. I haven't had the opportunity to fully stock up on food, so I'll be stopping by the store on my way." Well, it was partly true. She did need groceries.

"No problem, next time then." He waved at her as she began to walk past them.

"Absolutely. See you all tomorrow!" She walked outside the gate and heaved a sigh. Did she really, just so easily, give them the slip like that? She was a PROFESSIONAL damnit! How had she resorted to such a low calibre and basic performance?

From the other side of the gate, Kazumi felt the Cloud begin to distance himself from the group. Had he gotten bored of the situation? She didn't feel like finding out. She just wanted to get the information she needed. So she continued down the street like nothing was out of the ordinary.

xXx

Night had already fallen and Kazumi was tucked into the shadows of two buildings. When she was certain no one was around to notice, she scaled the side of one building with near cat-like dexterity. Jumping from one window to the next. She made it to the top with ease. Already waiting there for her was a dark-clothed and hooded figure.

"Why have you called me out here?" The person asked, clearly annoyed.

"I need information on some people, and I need it fast." She saw the frown on their lips. "You know I have the money. Now get me everything you can on these people, _yesterday_." Kazumi pulled a small folder from her coat and tossed it at the sitting figure.

"Of course mi'lady." The figure pulled out a laptop and immediately set to work while Kazumi stood guard. It was only a couple hours at most. Hopefully. She watched without interest as the person took out the photos and names she had managed to gather throughout the day and began to search each individual.

And it appeared luck was with her tonight. In only two hours, her dear informant had dug up plenty of information and was in the process of showing it to her. As she read it over briefly, she wanted to laugh at herself. What had she gotten herself into? She didn't know if it was luck or just pure irony.

"You know where to send it. I'll transfer the money in three hours." The two didn't bother with goodbyes. They both simply disappeared into the night.

xXx

Kazumi was looking at the papers on the kitchen table;

 _Yamamoto Takeshi. Baseball team captain. Father owns a sushi shop. Has recently taken up a form of Kendo._

 _Sasagawa Ryohei. Boxing team captain. Has one younger sibling._

 _Hibari Kyoya. Namimori Discipline Committee Leader._ _All other information unknown._

 _Gokudera Hayato. Also known as Smoking Bomb Hayato. Half sibling to Poison Scorpion Bianchi._

 _Chrome Dukuro. Unknown._

 _Enma Kozato. Unknown._

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi. Son to Sawada Iemitsu. Other info: Sawada Iemitsu is the leader of CEDEF, Vongola's Outside Advisor and is otherwise known as the "Young Lion"._

Kazumi wanted to die. There was not a doubt in her mind now; Sawada Tsunayoshi was definitely Vongola Decimo, if only by relation to his father, and his friends were most definitely his Guardians. If she didn't play her cards right, she was quite literately, and royally, _fucking screwed_. After all, five out of six of the flame elements were in this school and were all so closely linked to this Sky.

Five out of six Guardians.

What was she going to do?

She gathered up the papers and brought them to the fire place and tossed them inside. Perhaps right now, it was simply best for her to sit back and watch events unfold. As she was right now, she couldn't face even two of his Guardians, let alone five.

She sat in the couch with her chin in hand, watching the paper burn to ash and sighed. Assassinating Vongola Decimo was going to be one of her most dangerous and difficult missions yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn had been watching his student form various locations around the school all day. But today, it was with more apt attention than usual. The new transfer student unnerved him for some reason. It wasn't that she appeared to be outwardly dangerous; in fact this Yamashita Kazumi came off as completely harmless. But Reborn couldn't help but notice the way she quickly observed every student in the classroom, and the way her gaze often landed on his student for an extended period of time.

It wasn't until he noticed her getting nervous that he decided to reel in and change priorities. This new character was worth watching; even if only for mere precautions. But as Reborn continued to observe the class, Kazumi appeared to be nothing more than an ordinary student; eyes drooping and head nearly falling onto her desk. If she was an assassin, she was a careless one. But Reborn also knew better. He knew fake appearances were everything when it comes to getting to know your target. He wasn't even sure yet, at this moment, if Yamashita Kazumi was even her real name.

He continued to observe them. Even through their break period where the girl reluctantly joined Tsuna and the others. Reborn took notice of how she would occasionally tuck a strand of the red hair that framed her face into the black that made up the rest of her head. He definitely noticed how her very green eyes shifted between each member sitting around Tsuna, calculating while her mind organized and stored information. Reborn recognized the look Kazumi's eyes held as she memorized each individual's features and information about them, and possibly only things that she could see or would find relevant in that moment.

And it continued like this throughout the day. By the time the final bell rang, Reborn had returned to focusing on his student, but it didn't go unnoticed by Reborn how Kazumi quickly hid once she noticed everyone standing near the gated entrance. It didn't go unnoticed the slight panic her face expressed. Perhaps he was reading too much into it. Perhaps she had developed one of those silly high school crushes. Reborn let a smirk play with his features at that thought. Teenagers were so strange. As soon as Kazumi had left the school grounds, Reborn came out from his hidden location to join Tsuna and his Guardians; announcing his entrance with a solid kick to his _dame_ student's head, and a self-noticed promise to himself to dig up as much information as he could on Yamashita Kazumi.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you want dinner tonight, you had best get home and study over everything you missed in class today by falling asleep." Reborn smirked at the satisfying shriek from his student.

"I'm going! I'm going!" He shouted in contempt, but still taking off in a hurry.

"J-Juudaime! Wait for me! I'll help you with your studies!" Hayato called, joining his Boss in the run. Takeshi laughed and as a result followed after them.

"Yosh, wait for me! We can make it a study group!"

"EXTREME RUNNING! SAWADA, LET'S RACE!"

"We're not racing you damn lawn-head!" Hayato called back.

That's right. These days were peaceful. But Reborn was well aware just how abruptly peace can be disturbed.

xXx

Tsuna trudged through the remaining block to his house. Exhausted from the constant running, he had already said his goodbyes to all his friends after assuring them that he didn't need help with his homework. But his mind was still racing, despite the tiredness. His thoughts circling around and around and around about Yamashita Kazumi who had joined his class this morning, possibly worrying over things that were actually nothing. After all, it seemed that every time a student _transferred_ from Italy, they were connected to Reborn or the mafia one way or another.

"Hah, at least she's not another weirdo." He mumbled out loud, followed by a heavy sigh. _Though I do have to wonder if she is actually a part of the Mafia or not_. Tsuna thought with a frown. He hoped with all hope that she would end up being just a good friend and not a part of the dangerous world that seemed to surround him. But then again, he was never one to sustain such luck.

"GYAHAHA! TSUNA! LAMBO-SAMA WANTS GRAPE CANDY!" _Speaking of weirdos._ Tsuna sighed again and moved to pick up the cow-child and bring him off of the street.

"Lambo, there's candy inside. Why don't you ask kaa-san for some?"

"Because Tsuna has the best candy! Better than Bakadera's or even Mama's!" _It's exactly the same!_ Tsuna thought, exasperated.

"Hai, hai, I'll give you candy Lambo, but you have to eat all of your dinner." Tsuna said with a sigh, just before Lambo excitedly jumped out of his arms and started running towards the door while making leaps of joy.

"YATTA! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! LAMBO-SAN GETS CANDY!" As Tsuna walked through the door, he couldn't help but let out another exhausted sigh. After quickly taking off his shoes at the door and setting his bag by the stairs, Tsuna made his way into the kitchen to get Lambo's promised, grape flavoured candy.

xXx

You would have thought over the last two years he would have gotten used to this chaotic lifestyle of his. But no, it's still the same old explosions. It's still the same old poisonous cooking. The same old fighting over toys and food. The same old "bad guys" coming to destroy the future of the Vongola, and by default Namimori. In two years you really would have thought a person would grow used to it all. But that was simply just impossible.

While everything at its core was the same, the chaos itself just simply grew. And grew. And grew, and grew, and grew. The explosions became bigger and louder. Tsuna still wondered how their neighbours never noticed anything. Bianchi's poisonous cooking was even more deadly than ever. Lambo and I-Pin's bickering seems to have only gotten more constant as well as increasingly louder. And the enemies? Tsuna didn't even really want to think about them.

Tsuna could remember the time when his mom had somehow magically forgotten an ingredient she needed for making dinner. Magically because Nana, when it came to shopping, was an expert at micro-managing. To this day Tsuna swears that the events which took place after her departure were all orchestrated or even influenced by Reborn, but the Archobaleno insists every time the incident is brought up that he had no part, and has probably sworn to play ignorant for the rest of his life.

A group of thugs had randomly burst through the door with guns blazing. After receiving a good ' _shove_ ' from Reborn, Tsuna had managed to drive the intruders out the door with their theoretical tails between their legs. But this? This was an all-new kind of crazy that Tsuna probably could have never prepared himself for.

In the kitchen, I-pin and Fuuta were at the stove, and a knocked over bowl was left at the table, no doubt a spot vacated by Lambo not moments ago. The kids were cooking. Or at least trying to. That was Tsuna's first warning sign; pots boiling over, and containing who knows what on the inside. The second was that his mother was nowhere in sight.

"Ano, Lambo," Tsuna started slowly, still staring at the mess being created in the kitchen, horror all too clearly written across his face. "Where is kaa-san?" Lambo standing by Tsuna's feet merely looked up to the brunette with a finger up his nose.

"Hah? Umm, Mama went shopping." The cow child answered simply, as if nothing was wrong with the idea. "And me and Fuuta, and I-pin wanted to help Mama make supper. And then we were hungry so we started making it." Tsuna could feel the twitch in his eye, and the cold fear drop in his stomach.

"And what exactly is it that you were trying to make?" Tsuna feared the answer more than anything else at that moment.

"Curry!" Was the cow child's excited response. Tsuna looked back to the kitchen and glanced at each dish being used by the children. _Just how did they expect to get curry out of this mess?!_ He wondered. With a reluctant sigh, Tsuna stepped foot into the chaos and prepared to clean up before his mother returned home.

"Tsuna-nii!" Called Fuuta as he noticed his big brother figure enter the room. "I'm sorry for the mess. We tried to make curry to help Mama, but somewhere it turned into this." He gestured to the still bubbling pot, which Tsuna only now noticed was overflowing something that was unnaturally pink in colour. Was that supposed to be sauce?" And then when that didn't work we tried to make ramen." The noodles all over the floor were a testament to that. But there was still one question.

"Why is there so much candy everywhere too?"

"Lambo want grape ramen!" I-pin explained in her broken Japanese. Tsuna felt his eye twitch again. "We try make other flavours too!"

Tsuna let out a nervous laugh. Not only did he have to clean up the mysterious contents spilling over the stove, but also sticky candy which was probably already stuck on the floor. Fuuta had offered to help clean up, but Tsuna declined and instructed the oldest of the young children to go and help clean themselves up before _Kaa-san_ had returned home. Now, Tsuna may have been rather Dame when it came to all, if not most, things, a little housework was something he could handle. Especially when it was the kitchen where his mother always seemed to be the happiest. The thought of her returning home to a mess she would have to clean up had him feeling saddened.

"Then again, why did she leave them here by themselves?" Tsuna wondered out loud as he turned off the stove and moved to empty the pot's strange contents into the sink. "I suppose Fuuta is old enough now to take on some responsibility if it's only for a little while." He continued to muse, though as he washed the dishes as best as he could, the pink stuff just seemed to not want to be removed from the pot, he found his thoughts wondering back to the transfer student from this morning. Yamashita Kazumi.

When the teacher had announced a transfer student returning from Italy, all the warning bells had went off. It had seemed over the last two years, any person who transferred to Namimori Middle, or in this case Namimori High, was somehow from Italy and/or related to the Mafia in one way or another. Tsuna had experienced a panic attack at the thought of yet another Italian coming after him simply because he was the heir to Vongola. And then she had walked through the door and acted like a completely normal Japanese girl.

Tsuna couldn't even tell if there was anything different about her, except maybe her eyes looked sharper than others, but he really just thought he was looking too much into it. And to make things even better, she was actually very kind and courteous, and modest as well; she even allowed everyone to address her by her first name.

"Someone like that couldn't be a part of the Mafia, right?" Tsuna questioned out loud, only to receive a painful hit to the head. He reacted with a shout and spun around to face reborn who was holding various cooking utensils.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Dame-Tsuna. That kind of thinking will leave you unguarded, and if this Yamashita Kazumi does turn out to have relations to the Mafia, you'll be unprepared for it." Reborn offered his words of wisdom to the brunet teen. "I would suggest you keep her at arm's length Tsuna. I don't trust her." Tsuna gave his tutor a shocked expression.

"Heh? You think she's an enemy Reborn?"

"I didn't say that. I implied that it is possible, and that you should take caution. I've seen plenty of assassins take different attempts at getting to know their targets; taking on the guise of a friend or associate though common is most effective." Tsuna gulped at Reborn's words. An assassin? He tried to picture Kazumi wearing black clothing while holding guns or a sword. Strangely he found the images fitting and shuttered.

"I really hope Kazumi-san is just an ordinary person." He sighed, but once again, Tsuna knew his luck just wasn't that good.

"By the way Tsuna," Reborn said suddenly, but with such a mirthful tone that Tsuna looked at the infant with distrust. "Good job at cleaning up after your charges. But this doesn't get you out of your extra studying." Tsuna didn't even bother responding with anything other than a groan and set back to cleaning up. It was just after her finished that Sawada Nana returned homes with her arms full of fresh groceries.

xXx

Reborn was up late conducting his research; reaching out to reliable contacts who could dig up information on Yamashita Kazumi that he couldn't find on his own. He found himself frowning when there was no immediately reliable information. Yes, there was a public profile of the girl depicting exactly who she claimed to be; daughter of a well off banker who worked overseas, but anything deeper than that either didn't exist or was incredibly well hidden.

It was rare that Reborn came across an individual who could hide themselves from him. While it did annoy him to unending amounts, he also welcomed the challenge. If there was anything to find on Yamashita Kazumi, it wouldn't remain hidden for long. He would find it, without a doubt. It was then that a message was sent to him through his Leon-Communicator.

 _Possible find. Information at present unreliable. Will investigate further. Kazumi Yamashita, possible ties to various occurrences throughout Italia. Deaths ruled as suspicious. Assassinations? – End._

The message, in Italian, was short and brief, but it was all the Reborn needed to confirm his suspicions of the black and red haired girl. He would continue to watch her carefully until more information could be sent over from Italy, and what exactly her ties to these assassinations could be. Perhaps now was the time to teach Tsuna how to read people by simply looking at them and not relying on that Intuition of his.

* * *

A/N:

Originally I hadn't planned on using this type of fast pace, but personally I find the slow crawl thing overused and a bit boring lately. Mind you, after this chapter, I'll slow down a bit to actually show interaction and development between Kazumi and the rest of the characters.

That said, I promise no updates. I mean, it _DID_ take me two years to write this…

But please send your reviews and faves! Encouragement definitely does get these written faster! (Unless I'm playing WoW. In which case y'all are screwed. xD)

Rahxe


End file.
